Illegitimate
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Katerina is the illegitimate daughter of King James V of Scotland and older sister of Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland. When her little sister is sent back to French Court, she is right there beside her to help her adjust to her new fate and her engagment to the Dauphin Francis. But when forces of darkness and jealously effect their lives, what is a bastard to do? (I don't own Reign)
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

* * *

><p>Katerina Elizabeth eyes opened as she felt the carriage slow to a stop. She looked around at the four other excited girls, Lola, Greer, Aylee, and Kenna, that she shared the carriage with. "We're here." Kenna said, a smile plastered on her face. "We're in French Court!"<p>

Katerina smiled as she straightened herself up before the five girls exited the carriage. They were amazed at what they saw. People lined the walkways, trying to get a glimpse at the new arrivals. Aylee was the last to leave the carriage, when she exclaimed, "There's Mary!"

The girls all looked and saw another carriage coming towards the palace. Katerina smiled, not wanting to wait another minute before seeing her sister again. Katerina was seventeen, older than Mary, but not in line for the throne. She was her father's illegitimate daughter from an affair, two years before Mary's birth. Katerina loved her little sister with all her heart, and was the only bastard child to live in the Scottish palace because it was her father's wish. She grew up in the customs of royalty, but would never be able to use them.

Mary's carriage came to a stop and Mary got out. Lola, Greer, Kenna, and Aylee quickly ran over to her, giving her a curtsy, before hugging her. "Oh Kenna, Greer, Lola, I'm so happy to see you." She cupped Aylee's cheek. "Aylee, we're all together again."

"What about me?" Katerina asked. Mary looked over at her sister and smiled, before running over to her. The two embraced, and Mary seemed to want to cry out of joy.

"Oh Katerina! I have missed you so much!" Mary exclaimed.

"And I have missed you little sister."

"How are you here?" Mary asked, releasing the embrace.

"Your mother thought since she needed to send your ladies, it would be the perfect way to get rid of me." Mary laughed, knowing her mother's hatred for her older sister's beauty, charm, and importantly, her illegitimacy.

"Oh Mary, you're hair!" Greer exclaimed, starting to fix Mary's long black tresses. "Didn't the nuns teach you anything?"

"Oh, Greer, those can't all be clothes." Mary said, noticing the many trunks that were being pulled out of the other carriage.

"There's jewelry and silver, too." Greer responded with a smile. "I'm making up in volume for what I lack in station, I suppose."

Just then, the sound of horns interrupted their reunion. And a guard shouted, "His Royal Highness, King Henry II."

The King walked out as the servants and onlookers bowed to him. Beside him walked a tall, thin, pretty woman with brown hair, but no crown on her head. "That's King Henry," Mary started. "But is that Catherine?"

"No littler sister." Katerina said with a smirk. "That's Diane de Poitiers, the king's mistress."

"So the rumors are true." Kenna softly said.

"Unlike her, you'll have no trouble finding husbands here." Lola chimed in.

"We'll certainly enjoy the hunt." Katerina said. "What about you?" she asked Lola. "Oh, don't tell me. It's about that boy from Aberdeen."

"Colin said he'd wait for me."

"Till when?" Greer asked. "We might never be back on Scottish soil, not if it all works out and Mary reigns here."

"What do you mean, "if"?" Aylee asked.

"What she means is make no mistake." Katerina started. "We're here now to get my young sister in the game. Alliances can shift, and before they do, Mary needs to win the prince's heart."

As she said that, a boy walked up beside the King. He had brown hair, and even from far away, Katerina could tell he had piercing, beautiful eyes. "Is that Francis?" Kenna asked, walking over to Mary. The others joined them. "He's gorgeous."

"No, that's not Francis." Mary said, disappointed. "I know it isn't."

The girls then looked at Katerina for his identity. "His name is Sebastian." She said, his name, rolling off her tongue. "He's the King's bastard, Diane's son. I hear the king favors him."

"A bastard, huh?" Kenna asked, looking at Katerina with a look that said, _"You know you want that"._ More horns blew and a guard yelled, "Her Majesty, Queen Catherine."

Mary seemed intimidated by the woman that walked out. Katerina remembered her from the first, and last time she had visited French Court when she was younger. Kenna suddenly hit Katerina on the side as a tall, blonde, young man in all leather walked up to them. This was Francis. He had to be.

The five girls gave him a curtsy, and he gave them all a slight smile. He bowed to Mary. "I can't believe it." Mary said.

"Your Grace." Francis said to her.

"No, call me Mary, please."

"Francis." He replied.

"The castle seems bigger." Mary started. From the look on her face, Katerina knew her sister was about to start on a rant. "Is that possible? And you, too, of course." The girls snickered behind her.

"Is that so?" Francis asked. "Is that such a surprise?"

"No. Especially since your legs were always longer than mine. You know I hated that when we were young—I was always chasing after you—but now….now it suits you."

It became silent between the two and Francis motioned for Mary to join him, to reacquaint her with the King and Queen. "I believe she handled that quite well." Katerina said. The girls snickered again, before walking off behind the couple. This was going to be an interesting stay in court.

* * *

><p>Once they were settled in the palace, the ladies were supposed to be shown how to act properly at tonight's wedding. Katerina, not being a lady, decided she wanted to explore the castle and its grounds. She wasn't in line for the throne, so she could do as she pleased and go where she wanted.<p>

Katerina walked through the palace, servants acknowledging her as she walked by. There were also many men there for the wedding, noble men. They all stared at her as she walked by. She was looking at a group when she suddenly ran into someone. "I'm so sorry." She said, turning to see who she ran into.

"It's quite alright." Sebastian said. He looked her up and down. "I've never seen you before. You must be one of Mary's ladies."

"Hardly. My name is Katerina."

"Oh. Katerina. Mary's bastard sister."

Katerina looked at him with a look of shock. "And you're Sebastian. The King's _bastard _son." She put emphasis on bastard.

"Well excuse me for telling the truth."

"And I am doing the same." Katerina turned to leave.

"Wait a minute!" He called after her. "Aren't you going to burst into tears and cry, saying that I hurt your feeling? That's what most girls would do."

"I'm not most girls."

"Indeed." Sebastian mumbled. Katerina stopped, hearing him. "Maybe we got on the wrong foot." Katerina sighed and turned. "I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Katerina." She replied, giving him a curtsy.

"So what is a lovely girl like you doing running around the castle grounds."

"I was exploring. I haven't been here since I was small and want to see what's changed."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to show you around."

"I don't know….."

"Come on." He paused. "Give a bastard a chance."

* * *

><p>Katerina and Bash, which he told her to call him, walked through the grounds. "You know I remember you now from when we were children." Bash replied. "You were always forced to be by your stepmother's side."<p>

"Yes. She was always afraid I would mess something up and she would get blamed for it. She thought people would say, 'Why do you let that bastard live? Why do you let her cause trouble?' She would barely let me play with Mary when we were younger."

"The same with me and Francis. Catherine despises me." The two laughed.

Suddenly they heard a dog bark. "Stirling?" Someone yelled. They looked and saw Mary running after her dog, Stirling, towards the woods.

"Mary!" Katerina called. "Mary!" Bash yelled. He ran after her, with Katerina on his heels. He caught her just as she was about to enter the woods. "Mary, wait." Bash said, grabbing her. "Young girls—royals, queens—do not leave the castle along."

"But my—my dog…"Mary started.

"Let him go. Do not go into those woods. Do you hear me?"

"Why not?" Katerina and Mary both asked at the same time.

"What's in those woods?" Mary asked. "Besides my dog, who I might've caught if you hadn't stopped me."

"He'll find his way back. There's food and warmth. Who wouldn't want to be at the castle?"

"Not you." Katerina said. "Mary what is wrong?"

"You'd rather be at the convent, huh?" Bash asked. "Eating porridge and trudging through mud?"

"I quite like the way mud feels under foot." Mary exclaimed.

"Maybe you'll be sent back to the nuns. For misbehaving."

"You're cheeky, you know that?" Katerina asked, putting an arm around her sister. "And you're upset about more than Stirling." She said, giving her sister's shoulder a squeeze. "What is wrong?"

"You should ask his brother." Mary said.

"Ask him what?"

"Why he's such a moody, arrogant ass."

"Mary!"

"We're half-brothers, by the way." Bash explained. "Nothing in common but our father really. But I'll mention your discontent to Francis.

"Don't bother."

"And I'll find your dog." He paused. "Katerina, I quite enjoyed our talk. Let's finish it again, sometime." Katerina raised an eyebrow and led her sister back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Katerina took Mary back to her room and then retreated to her quarters were servants bathed her fixed her hair for her. She dressed in a black gown to match her sister. It had off the shoulder sleeves and a tight bodice, with the skirt long and flowy. She wore a head piece of diamonds and a necklace to match.<p>

The wedding had gone well and it was time for the party. Katerina watched as Phillip and Elisabeth danced together for the first time as husband and wife. She looked so beautiful in her gown and couldn't help but hope that that would be her one day.

"You look radiant." A voice behind her said. She turned seeing Bash. "Milady." He said, bowing to her.

"You just show up, don't you? When knew one expects you, you're just there."

"You really know how to reject a complement, don't you?"

"I have my ways." Katerina smirked at him, before turning back to the couple dancing. She sighed.

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" She scoffed. "Hardly. Elisabeth is being sold to Spain for an alliance, just like my sister. I don't envy either of them. If I do get married, I want it to be for love. Not status or allegiance."

"Well I don't think you'll find that in French Court." He said, with a certain hesitation in his voice. Katerina was going to ask him what he meant, when Mary rushed over to her.

"Katerina, come. I want to dance." She said as Phillip and Elisabeth had finished theirs. Katerina smiled as Mary and Aylee pulled her over to Lola, Kenna, and Greer. "Girls, come dance with me. Come on, take off your shoes." The girls did as they were told and all ran onto the dance floor. They began dancing and spinning in circle, enjoying every minute of it. Katerina and Mary spun around in a circle, before releasing each other. When they let go, Katerina stopped, her line of sight right at Bash. He looked at her lovingly and she smiled at him. Just then, feathers feel from the sky.

That's when Katerina remembered being younger, probably eight and running through the castle with a boy about her age. He had brown hair and piercing eyes and a laugh that always made her smile. She remembered running and hearing voices and laughter coming from Mary's room. They both went inside to find the two jumping on the bed, feathers flying as the pillows broke and released their cushion. They then joined them.

Being pulled from her memory, Katerina looked again at Bash. It had been so long, she hadn't remembered him. He was the one she played with in French Court. He was the one she had been with that day. Katerina smiled again at Bash and began to walk towards him, him doing the same. They had almost reached each other, when the wedding party walked right in between them.

Katerina looked to her left and saw Mary, and then across the group of people over to Francis. They seemed to be doing what she and Bash had done. "Phillip and Elisabeth are leaving." Kenna said. "It's time for the consummation." She grabbed Mary's hand. "The ritual, the ceremony. Aren't you curious?" And that's when Kenna pulled her away, the four other girls following.

They went into a room, Katerina shushing them as they giggled. If they were found, they would be in big trouble. "We can't actually watch them….you know." Aylee said.

"It's a tradition for royals." Greer said.

"Well we're not allowed."

"Don't you want to know what you're in for someday?" Katerina asked her sister. "With your Francis?" Kenna pulled a curtain back, revealing a giant bedroom. Elisabeth's ladies were helping her get into her night clothes while a group of men looked on. A bishop walked around, blessing the room.

They all turned when Phillip entered the room, everyone bowing to him. He put his hands on Elisabeth's waist, moving her towards the bed. Elisabeth hesitated, looking over at the group of men watching them. Phillip cupped his hands around her face, blocking her view. "We're the only one's that matter here." He told her. He kissed Elisabeth, the two laying on the bed. There were moans heard from behind the canopy of the bed as the two consummated their marriage. Aylee gasped lightly.

"Let's go." She said, and walked out, the others following.

"Go, before anyone sees us." Mary said. And the girls split up.

* * *

><p>Katerina ran through the palace, trying to find her way back to the throne room and the party. The rush of what she just saw coursed through her as she ran. She looked back to see if anyone was following her and ran smack into someone. She turned, seeing Bash.<p>

"We have to stop meeting like this." Bash said, smiling at her.

"If we didn't, how could I keep you on your toes?"

"Maybe if you did something like this." And that's when Bash kissed her. At first Katerina was surprised, but soon she let her lips move in sync with Bash's. He cupped his hand on her face and deepened the kiss, which sent a jolt of energy through Katerina. She put her hands up and softly pushed him away.

"That would defiantly keep one surprised."

Bash lifted her chin with his finger. "I want to see you tomorrow." He said. "Give you the rest of that tour." Bash walked up, but not before kissing Katerina's hand, leaving her speechless.

* * *

><p>Katerina went to bed that night, still on a high from her kiss with Bash. She could still feel the way their lips melted together, even as she slept. But her dreams were interrupted when she heard screaming. She woke up, sitting up right in bed, before immediately getting up and running to her sister's room, knowing her scream.<p>

When she got their, guards were dragging out Colin, the boy Lola had eyes for. She looked from him and then to the bed, were her sister sat scared and in distress. She ran over her, sitting down, and throwing her arms around her sister, who collapsed into her. She cried and cried, still scared. "What happened?" Katerina asked.

"He tried to…he tried to…" Mary cried, not being able to get her words out. But Katerina knew. Colin had tried to rape her.

* * *

><p>"Where were the guards?" Aylee asked as she, Lola, Greer, Kenna, and Katerina sat in Mary's room. Lola hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news. After what happened, Mary wouldn't sleep unless Katerina stayed with her, which she did. "Why didn't they stop him?"<p>

"I hope Mary did if they didn't." Greer said. "They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over."

"She did." Katerina informed them.

"You don't know what happened." Lola said.

"Tell me." Mary said, entering the room.

"I've spoken to him." Lola said. "He's being held. I bribed a guard. Colin's a good man; a boy still."

"What did he say?" Mary asked in a stern voice. "What possible defense could he have given you?"

"He said he was forced. He wouldn't say be whom, he couldn't. He was so afraid. But he said there are people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice."

"What people?" Katerina asked.

"Here, in the castle. He wouldn't risk saying more."

"Do you believe him, Mary?" Aylee asked.

Mary thought for a second. "He looked so surprised that I would fight back." She said. "That I would even wake."

"That you'd wake?" Kenna asked. "He attacked you."

Mary looked over at her dressing screen. "The wine." She mumbled. "I was told not to drink the wine. I was warned."

"Warned by whom?" Katerina asked.

"It doesn't matter know." Mary said. "I believe you. I believe Colin."

"Please help him." Lola said.

* * *

><p>Mary went before the King and Queen after that, but they informed her that Colin was executed. Lola was devastated when Mary told her. "There was nothing I could do. I was too late."<p>

"He wasn't a traitor." Lola said, he eyes filled with tears. "He wasn't a rapist."

"They said he was involved in an English plot. I don't know who to believe or to trust. I…I am so sorry, Lola."

"You're the reason he's dead." Lola said, standing. "Anyone who is close to you lives in constant danger. We're disposable. All of us."

"No, you're not." Mary said, a hurt look on her face. "I need you. You're my friends."

"Kenna is my friend. Greer, Katerina, and Aylee are my friends. You are my queen, and we're your subjects. We're here in service to you, whatever that means, whatever it costs us."

"I will protect you/"

"You can't even protect yourself."

"I'll do better. I promise." Lola looked at Mary and then sat back down, breaking into tears, Kenna, Greer, and Aylee hugging her. Katerina looked at her sister, who seemed on the verge of tears as well.

Mary walked out of the room and Katerina followed her. Mary began crying and Katerina put her arms around her sister. That's when she heard the scratching sound of paws hitting wood. The two sisters looked up and saw Bash walk up with Stirling at his side. "Stirling!" Mary exclaimed. "You found him."

Mary took Stirling from Bash and wrapped her arms around him, petting him. "Thank you." Katerina whispered, taking Bash's hand.

"Oh Stirling. What did I do?" Mary asked the dog. She looked up at Bash. "I'm sorry. It's just been so hard."

"I know." He replied.

"So much harder than I thought it would be."

"You're not alone here." Bash said, looking at Katerina.

"I have my friends."

"I'm not talking about your friends." Bash looked up. Katerina followed his line of sight and saw a woman standing in the shadows. "What I meant was, I want you to be well, Your Grace."

Mary stood up and took hold of Stirling's leash. "Thank you, Sebastian. Truly." And Mary took Stirling downstairs.

"Thank you." Katerina said. "My sister has been through a lot and she's having a hard time adjusting. I know having Stirling back will make her feel better." Katerina kissed Bash's cheek, squeezing his hand before walking away. But Bash still held on to his hand.

He brought her back to him and kissed her on the lips. "It wasn't just for Mary." He said. Katerina took in a breath and walked away, leaving in a daze.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while. I would love fellow Reign fans to tell me what you think. Read and review! <strong>


	2. Snake In The Garden

**Snakes in the Garden**

* * *

><p>Katerina opened her eyes to the canopy of her bed. She sat up, stretching. She put her hands to her lips. She still felt the tingle on her lips from when Bash kissed her. She began to smile, but suddenly stopped. What was she doing? Why was she getting so love struck over a guy she just decided she liked?<p>

Katerina got off her bed and put on her silk robe, before exiting the room, headed for Mary's. She was met at the door by Greer, Kenna, and Aylee. "Guess we all had the same idea." Greer said.

Katerina went up to the door and Mary's servant, Sarah, stood there. "I would like to see my sister." Katerina told her. She nodded and knocked on the door, before entering.

"Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee, Lady Katerina, and Greer of Kinross, Your Grace." Sarah said, giving Mary a curtsy.

"Thank you Sarah." Mary said, walking over to the girls as Sarah left.

"You slept there while Lola slept in your bed?" Kenna asked, noticed the day bed.

"We were talking about what happened to Colin. She fell asleep crying." Mary paused. "I feel for her. And for Colin."

* * *

><p>The girls all went to get some breakfast, leaving the room so Lola could sleep. "The French King and Queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot." Mary said. "But Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French Court. All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's alliance with France, my engagement to Francis." Mary paused. "England wants my country and my crown. I need the alliance with France to protect Scotland from the English, and I need time, before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me."<p>

* * *

><p>Katerina stood beside Bash in the throne room before the King and Queen. Their youngest son, Charles, would be going today to meet his future wife. Another alliance for France. Sebastian looked at Katerina, seeing some distaste on her face and grabbed her hand, his fingers intertwining with her's. Katerina couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Let's agree—it's a brilliant match." Catherine said. "Madeleine's French, so there's no question of her family's loyalty. She's very wealthy."

"But not royal." King Henry replied. "So they're hungry for power."

"They'll pay for it."

"It's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects."

Catherine gasped in excitement, looking at Charles. "And, she has a giraffe." She paused. "Well Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come from far away. By ship."

"Do I get a giraffe too?" Charles asked.

"The moment she's your bride."

"Francis." The King said. "To show our respect, I want you to accompany your little brother to the landing."

"Can Bash come as well?" Charles asked, looking behind him at his half brother. When he saw Katerina, he smiled at her.

"Charlie." Catherine said in a stern voice. "You know Bash isn't really your brother. He's just your father's son. His presence is disrespectful." Bash raised his eyebrows and looked from Francis to Katerina, who couldn't help but feel attacked to. Her presence was also "disrespectful".

"The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco, so they sent her on alone." Henry said, changing the subject.

"Barely. She was more afraid of meeting her future husband than of pirates." Catherine said. "Well, that's to be expected at age seven. She'll get in line. We all do."

"Perhaps I can go with Francis." Mary chimed in. "I came here, too, when I was a child. Perhaps I can reassure her."

'It's several hours journey." Henry replied.

"Then we'll take food and treats. I don't mind, really."

"On second thought, why don't we greet the girl here?" Catherine asked. "We don't know—the journey might not be safe."

"They'll stay on the King's road." Henry replied. "A dozen well-armed guards will keep any bandits away. Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland." And with that, the room dispersed. Mary walked over to her ladies.

"I would like it if you would help me prepare to leave." They all nodded and Mary looked at her sister.

"If you wouldn't mind," Bash said, still holding onto Katerina's hand. "I would like to borrow your sister for a while." Katerina's eyes went big, as the girls smiled and laughed.

"That would be quite alright." Bash bowed to Mary and pulled Katerina away.

"Where are you taking me?" Katerina asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Bash and Katerina walked into the stables, Katerina immediately going over to stroke the horses. Bash smiled. "Your stepmother was very crude back there in the throne room."<p>

"She's not normally like that. Most of the time she just pretends I don't exist." Bash replied.

"You're lucky. My stepmother says those kinds of things all the time. She never lets me forget that I am the bastard and that I will never be Queen. She always said if my father had waited, instead of going off and having an affair, she could have given him more children before Mary."

"You're stepmother sounds wonderful."

"She's the best." Katerina said sarcastically. The two laughed. "So why did you bring me here?"

Bash sighed, clasping his hands together. "It's my favorite place. I come here a lot to be alone, when I want to escape the palace. It's just calm."

"That's the way I feel back home. There's this little garden and I always go there when Marie is dreadful, or I just don't want to be around it all."

"Maybe one day, you can show me." Katerina looked at Bash, noticing he was now inches from her. He walked closer and cupped her face with his hands. She leaned in and the two kissed. The kiss would have gone on forever…..if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Sebastian." They separated as a servant ran up to them. "An English envoy has just arrived at the palace."

"English?" Katerina asked, knowing what this meant for Mary. "Why are the English here?"

"The Lady Madeleine's ship took on water and the English rescued them. Sebastian, you must ride and warn your brother. He will think it is a hostile landing."

"Prepare my horse." Sebastian said. He looked at Katerina. "And prepare one for Lady Katerina."

"What?" Katerina asked.

"If we are to be interrupted, the least I could do I show you the French countryside."

* * *

><p>Bash and Katerina rode as fast as they could to try and meet up with Mary and Francis before they got to the shore. But by the time the caught up, Francis had the guards preparing for battle and was about to get Mary away when they rode up.<p>

"Wait!" Bash yelled. "Don't shoot! Stand down!"

"It's an English war ship!" Francis yelled at his brother.

"The English come in peace." Katerina replied. "The French ship took on water, it was in distress. The English were nearby and gave rescue."

"How do you know this?" Mary asked.

"They sent an emissary on ahead to the castle." Bash informed her. "He's being held. If they're lying, they'll have his head." A guard came up to Katerina and helped her get off of her horse. She walked over to Mary and hugged her.

"You know the English owe me." Katerina whispered. "They ruined my date." Mary laughed and hugged her sister tighter, before letting go.

* * *

><p>The English brought Madeleine and her ladies to shore. Each group stood apart as little Madeleine walked forward. She stopped in the middle, a scared look on her face. "Go and introduce yourself." Francis told Charles. Charles shook his head. Katerina looked at Charles and then nudged her sister gently. Mary looked at her and Katerina nodded her head towards Madeleine. Mary nodded back.<p>

The two sisters walked forward up to Madeleine. "Hello Madeleine." Mary said. "I'm Mary and this is my sister Katerina."

"We know you've had a very long journey." Katerina said. "But you're safe now. And you're very welcome here." Katerina and Mary each held out a hand, which Madeleine took. The three girls walked over to the group.

"Go on now." Mary whispered to her. Madeleine walked forward and gave Charles a curtsy. Charles responded by reaching down to the ground and picking a blade of grass, giving it to Madeleine. The two smiled at each other. Katerina looked up and Bash and Francis were smiling at them, which they both returned.

* * *

><p>When they returned that night, there was a party thrown for the visiting English and the children. Katerina stood with Mary and her ladies, watching the children, just as a hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the girls. She looked and saw Bash, smiling at her. "You scared me half to death." Katerina said.<p>

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you away from them." Bash put his hands around her waist and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away, noticing the King and Queen looking at them.

"Your father and step-mother are looking at us."

"Then let them look." Bash said, grabbing her face and kissing her.

"You're going to get us in trouble." Katerina said.

"We're bastards. How much more trouble can we get in?"

* * *

><p>"Colin's alive?" Mary asked the King and Queen, the next morning.<p>

"Alive and escaped, I'm afraid." The King replied.

"He had help." Catherine added.

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Perhaps the English." Henry replied.

"But the attack—the execution—it all took place before they arrived."

"They're always here, my dear." Catherine said. "Spies and treachery are constant in our world. But you have our protection. The guards are out looking for Colin, and he will be found." Catherine paused. "There's a picnic this afternoon for Madeleine and Charles. But the perimeter will be guarded."

"Perhaps this is a fixed blessing." Mary said. "And I'll have a chance to speak with Colin once he's found, to learn how deep the plot against my person runs. You said yourself, Colin was a mere pawn."

"The informants who pointed at the English fled fearing retribution."

"Have they?" Henry asked.

"All I ask of you is that you bring him back alive." Mary said. "I need answers, and you did regret that he was executed so quickly, not knowing my request."

"Colin is a dangerous fugitive." Catherine interrupted. "I cannot….We…cannot possibly guarantee that he won't attack the guards and be harmed or killed."

"We can promise to try." Henry said.

* * *

><p>Katerina walked through the picnic. Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. Katerina wore a simple corset dress, with a flower head piece. She looked on at Charles, who was walking around a group of girls, blindfolded. The object of the game was for him to find his one true love's—Madeleine's—voice. Katerina remembered playing this game with Mary when they were younger. She was so impatient with Francis that she stormed off in a fit.<p>

Katerina smiled as Charles continued his search, when someone covered her eyes. She immediately grabbed their hands and twisted them, resulting in them groaning as they went to the ground. She turned and saw Bash kneeling on the ground in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and knelt down to him.

"It's alright." Bash sighed, standing with Katerina's help. "I did not know you had such a strong grip."

"I like being able to protect myself." She paused. "And you scared me half to death." She said, pushing Bash.

"I didn't mean to." Bash said, giving her one of his charming little smiles.

Katerina smiled and laughed. Bash wrapped his arms around her, going in for a kiss. Katerina put a hand in front of his mouth. "What will people think?"

"I hope they will say that I have a beautiful woman who is all mine." Katerina smiled at the comment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The two turned and saw Mary standing there. Katerina saw the look of distress on her face.

"What's wrong?" Katerina asked.

"Sebastian, I need to ask a favor of you." Mary paused. "As you may know, Colin is alive. I fear that if I don't talk to him, then I will lose answers to who is plotting against me."

"I'm not sure who you fear—the English or the French Court."

"The English have threatened me for years, but Colin is the only one who knows who, at French Court, wants we gone."

"And you think the word of an accused traitor will matter?"

"If the right people believe him—and I think they might—then yes."

Bash looked at Katerina, who had a pleading look in her eyes. "All right, I'll go." He paused. "Best way out of the dungeon is the south keep. Guards will have a head start, but they're not hunters and they fear the woods."

"Why?" Katerina and Mary asked.

"There is much to fear. Dark and dangerous times, Your Grace. But your presence brings light." He turned to Katerina on the last part and she smiled. Bash took her hand, before walking away. Mary looked at her sister with a smile on her face.

"Don't do that." Katerina said, walking away.

"He's very sweet to you." Mary said, walking with her sister.

"Does my Queen approve?"

"Very much so. As long as he is good to you."

"Is my Queen worried about me?"

"Your sister is worried about you."

* * *

><p>Katerina sat on her window seat. It had been night for some time, and Bash still hadn't returned yet. She couldn't count how many times she had asked a servant if he had returned. She was about to give up and go to bed, when there was a knock at her door.<p>

She stood just as Bash walked inside. He headed straight for her, grabbing her face and bringing her in for passionate kiss. She pulled back after a while and looked his face. "You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. She went to check the wound, but he grabbed her hands.

"It's not my blood. I'm not hurt." He explained.

Katerina paused. "So Colin's dead." Katerina walked away and back over to her window.

"I'm so sorry Katerina. I tried to save him. But he was already dead."

"Mary has no proof now." Katerina sat down, and Bash joined her.

"Listen to me. We will keep your sister protected and we won't let anyone destroy this alliance."

"You promise?"

Bash kissed her again, this time gentler, more reassuring. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story. This made me so happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! <strong>


	3. Kissed

**Kissed**

* * *

><p><em>All she saw was red. The red blood of soldiers who lay dead on the battlefield. The sight was horrible….<br>Then it flashed. Someone was being stabbed…..  
>Then it flashed again to her sister crying, blood on her hands. The last thing she saw was Francis falling on his knees, a blank stare on his face…<em>

Katerina awoke with a start. She sat straight up in bed, her body covered in sweat. Her breathing was shallow and fast. She put her hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath. What had she just seen? Was it just a dream? Did she just see the past? Or did she just see the future?

* * *

><p>Katerina sat in a circle with Mary, Kenna, Aylee, Lola, and Greer on a picnic blanket just by the lake. Katerina kept her head down, still trying to figure out what her dream…..or vision meant.<p>

"Katerina!" Mary exclaimed. Katerina looked up surprised. "Where you not listening? I asked you who your best kiss was."

"My best kiss—" She started.

"Oh come on Mary." Kenna exclaimed. "We all knew who that is." Kenna paused, smiling at Katerina. "It's Sebastian."

"Kenna!" Katerina exclaimed.

"You know it's true. I've seen you two together. I've seen the way you look at him…."

Katerina paused, and then began to smile. All the girls began to giggle. "I think its Greer's turn now."

Greer sighed. "My first kiss….is in the very near future. I'm not like you. My family's not titled. I can't even afford even little mistakes." Greer paused. "But….I think I've found the man. He's tall, dark and noble. Tomas, the son of the King of Portugal. He's here negotiating some kind of trade deal, but he's taking his time about it, and I think it's to stay with me."

"Greer, it's dangerous to get involved with a prince." Aylee told her. "They only marry for alliances. Your family are commoners.

"Tomas is a King's bastard, like Bash. Favored to, but with money and land. I'm not a fool. I know a true royal would never look at me except to ruin me. I can take care of myself."

"Your majesty." All the girls looked up as Sarah ran up to them. "Your uncle, Claude De'Guise is here and wishes to see you and your sister at once." Katerina looked at her sister. What would he want to see her for?

* * *

><p>Mary and Katerina walked into a room to find Mary's uncle there. "You look well, Mary. Katerina." He said sternly, giving them each a bow. He handed her a letter. "Your mother sends her affection. Read it later. You may be assured the love is in there, as is the news of a crisis in Scotland."<p>

"The English." Katerina and Mary replied at the same time.

"They're massing on the border. And these are not the normal skirmishes. They're out in number. They're looking for weakness, and if they find any…"

"We must respond with strength." Mary finished for him.

"Yes."

"Surely my mother has sent soldiers."

"Of course. But not enough, we need more men."

"Our strongest ally is France. King Henry will help us."

"He's been asked, and he's been slow to answer." Claude motioned for Mary and Katerina to sit. "You were sent here to secure the alliance by marrying Henry's son, and you were sent to help your sister with this. Now they're dragging their feet. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Mary exclaimed.

Katerina put a hand on her sister's, calming her. "They're being politicians." Katerina responded. "Francis and his father aren't eager to commit to Scotland. They'd rather keep my sister in a drawer, like a pair of gloves for cold weather. And when the weather grows cold for France, they'll take her out, and she'll be wed."

"They're afraid of what a permanent bond might mean." Claude replied. "But right now we have immediate problems. Scotland needs more troops. As queen, you must do something." Mary stood and nodded to Claude, before leaving the room. Katerina stood to follow her sister, when Claude grabbed her arm. "You were sent here by the good graces of your step mother, to help Mary secure the French crown. If you don't succeed, you know what Marie will do."

"I am reminded every day." Katerina smirked, releasing herself from his grasp, and following her sister.

Katerina walked down the hallway, trying to catch up to her sister. She kept her head up, knowing that Claude was looking on after her. "Katerina!" she heard someone yell from behind her. She turned but immediately turned back, continuing to walk.

"Katerina, wait!" Bash called as he caught up with her. "Would you slow down?" Bash said, grabbing her arm. He walked her over to the wall, pushing her up against it. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?"

Katerina's eyes wondered to Claude, who lifted an eyebrow before walking away. "I have to be careful." She mumbled.

"Why?" Bash turned, to see the man walking away. "Because of him?"

"That is Mary's uncle, Claude De'Guise. He is making sure I am doing the task I was given."

"What are you talking about?"

"Marie didn't send me to Court just to get rid of me." Katerina paused, looking around for any servants who might be lurking. "All my life I've grown up in the politics and pomp of royalty. I've learned about what it's meant to be a royal and how to act like one." Katerina dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I don't really understand what this has to do with anything." Bash whispered, releasing his grip on Katerina.

"No one can understand or know." Katerina said. "This is a matter between me and my stepmother and I don't need others getting involved." And with that, she stormed away.

* * *

><p>Katerina walked through the castle halls, trying to clear her head of what happened between her and Bash early that day. He could never find out why she was actually in France. Katerina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice as she ran into someone.<p>

She came out of her thought and saw who it was. It was Nostradamus. "I'm so sorry." She said, helping him gather the papers he had dropped.

"It is all my fault your grace." He said. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. His smile soon faded to a frown. Katerina stood up, backing away. Nostradamus stayed kneeled on the ground, a blank stare on his face. After a few moments, he looked up at Katerina. "I'm sorry." He said, standing. "I must go." He said before hurrying off.

She looked after him in confusion. What had she done to make him act that way? Katerina sighed and began to walk in the other direction when Bash walked out of the throne room. He had a wooden sword in his hand. He seemed dejected.

Katerina turned the other way, but it was too late, he had noticed her. "You know if you're still made it me you could have the decency to walk by me like a normal person."

"I have no idea what you mean." Katerina said, turning back to him.

"Why are you being like this? I only wanted to know what was troubling you so I could make you feel better, but you push me away." Bash walked up to Katerina. "This may be something between you and your family, but I like you, Katerina. I want to be with you, I want you to feel like you can trust me."

"This isn't the right-"

"Time? Matter? I don't care. Katerina, please, trust me. I want to be there for you." He slowly stroked her face. Katerina felt her breath hitch, but quickly kept it in and walked away, leaving Bash alone.

* * *

><p>Katerina sat at her dresser, combing her hair, when Mary quickly came into her room. "What is it?" she asked, seeing the distress in her sister's face.<p>

"Tomas has asked me to marry him."

"A proposal?!" Katerina exclaimed. "Wh-what does Claude think of this?"

"I haven't told him yet." Mary said as she began to ready.

"He'd press you to accept Tomas and you're not ready to let Francis go, are you little sister?" Mary looked at her. "It's alright to admit it Mary."

"I'd be exchanging a man I admire…..for a man I barely know."

"And true support for Scotland." Katerina said, rubbing her sister's back. "Tomas seems nice. Feelings may come in time."

"And what of Greer's feelings? She had her eye on Tomas."

"You and I both know a crown prince would never look at our Greer unless he wanted to ruin her. There is no possibility…."

"And there is a possibility that nothing will come of it and Tomas will return home to Portugal." Mary looked down.

"Mary, is this….what you want?"

Mary cleared her throat and looked up. "I asked Tomas to be discreet, while I consider his proposal." Katerina knew that that meant her sister would say no more.

"Very feel. Let us get ready for the feast tonight."

* * *

><p>Katerina walked into the throne room, wearing a black and white long floral dress. She looked around the throne room and saw Nostradamus, talking to Queen Catherine. She made a note to talk to him when he wasn't around that woman. She looked around again and noticed Bash standing next to her friend's table. She walked over to him, giving him a smile. "I'm sorry." She said. He returned the smile and he caressed her cheek before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She heard giggling from behind her and gave the girls a glare.<p>

"I've thought about what you said. I won't pry into your business unless you want me to know it. Whatever is going on is between you and Mary's mother, I accept that."

"Thank you." Katerina said.

"Now, would you like to dance?" He asked, offering his arm. She smiled and was about to accept when….

"Nostradamus." The King called over the music. It began to disappear. "Why don't you share your wisdom with all of us?"

"I don't understand." Nostradamus replied.

"Always at my wife's ear. What do you whisper? I hear Emperor Maxamillian has a seer in Prague who can tell fortunes with playing cards. Tell the fortunes of Queen Mary and her ladies."

Nostradamus kneeled before the King. "Forgive me your majesty but I'm not skilled at cards. And I don't control my visions; they come and go as they will."

"You're not as good as Maxamillian's seer?"

"Leave him alone Henry." Catherine cut in.

"How come? This man must have something to recommend him, since you rely so deeply on his council." He added as Catherine sat on her throne. Nostradamus sighed and got up, walking over to the girls.

"Pick a card, have your question ready." He told them. He looked at Katerina directly as she picked one. Lola was the first to hand him her's.

"Will I ever love again?" she asked.

"You'll meet a dark, handsome stranger. Beware of flattery." Mary set her card down next. "Life will offer many challenges. You'll meet them with grace." Mary smiled.

"Well that's not very specific." Henry said "Give us a fortune, not a platitude, or is that the best you can do?"

Nostradamus' eye met Katerina's and they both went blank. Katerina began to see images of war. "The lion will fight the dragon in the field of poppies." She heard him say.

"What?" Mary asked.

"The lion will fight the dragon in a field on poppies." And she saw someone being stabbed.

"Who will I-" Greer started.

An image came to Katerina, not a clear one, but she saw a man. "You will fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face." Nostradamus replied. She locked eyes with Katerina. "You coming here was a mistake." He told her. That pulled Katerina from the trance.

"When will I-" Aylee started.

"You'll never see your family again." That was his last vision. He came out of the trance.

"What do you mean I will never go home?"

"That's all I was given. You know no more than I."

"Well, there's a showman for you." Henry said.

"Musicians." Catherine said, changing the subject. "Dancing music, enough of this foolishness."

Nostradamus turned and left the room. Mary was about to stand, when Katerina put her hand on her sister's shoulder, and she followed him. She caught up to him in the hallway. "Why would you say those things?"

"Because they are what we saw." He replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you saw what I saw. The war, the man. You saw the whole thing."

"But what does it mean? My friend will never return home…..me coming here was a mistake."

"That's the problem with our sight. We can not interpret it. We can only say what we see."

"Can this be stopped?" Katerina asked. Nostradamus paused. "Can it be stopped?" she exclaimed.

"No it can not." He said finally. Katerina took a step back and made her way back towards the banquet hall. She walked in, hand to her stomach, feeling like she was going to be sick. She caught sight of Mary dancing with Tomas. That's what she meant by discreet?

Their dance ended and Bash walked over to Katerina, putting an arm around her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine." Katerina lied.

* * *

><p>After the party, everyone changed and made their way outside for the ceremony. Katerina looked out the window before taking a swig from the bottle in her hand and walking down the hall. Everyone was outside, so no one would see her. She walked down the hall and saw a person sitting by a window. She came closer and saw Bash sitting there.<p>

"Not out watching the ceremonies?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Didn't feel like celebrating." He paused. "I thought you didn't feel well."

"I lied." She held up the bottle. "They don't do a good job of hiding this stuff." Bash nodded and took the bottle and drank some. Katerina sighed. "I want to trust you to, you know? I want to be able to tell you everything." She paused. "She said she would kill me."

Bash choked on the drink. "What?"

"My step-mother said that if I returned to Scotland and Mary was not married, that she had no more use for me." She chuckled. "My father's dead, I haven't seen my mother in years, I had no one to remember me or worry. That's why I was scared, and still scared to get to know you. Who knows what she'll do if Francis and Mary never get married. I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want to leave you." He paused. "No matter what happens, I will not let anything happen to you." Bash took her face in his hands and kissed her. Katerina kissed back, feeling the love. The kiss began to deepen when rapid foot steps behind them. They broke apart and stood as the page ran towards them.

"The Dauphin requires your presence." The page said.

"What does he need me for?" Bash asked.

"The King is sending out troops to help Scotland and they need you to ride out and mobilize them at the Channel."

Bash looked at Katerina and could see the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I will return, and tell my father and mother about us." He kissed her once more before running off with the page.

* * *

><p>Katerina walked through the gardens with Greer, messing with her dress and looking around. "Stop fidgeting." Greer said. "He hasn't been gone a day and you are already worrying."<p>

"He's going to move troops to Scotland, who knows how long he'll be gone?"

"You really do care for him."

"I do." Katerina said with a smile.

"Maybe you will be the first of us to get married." Greer said, nudging her friend.

"Well let us hope that happens."

Suddenly a horses' neigh interrupted their talk. The girls turned and saw a horse running towards the castle, the rider barely hanging on. That's when she noticed him.

"Bash!" Katerina yelled and picking up her skirts, running over to him.

"Someone help!" Greer yelled as Katerina stopped the horse and carefully got Bash off. She laid him down and noticed a great open wound on his side. She flashed to her previous vision, off someone getting stabbed and looked at Bash's face. Her vision had come true.

* * *

><p>Katerina watched helplessly as guards carried Bash into Nostradamus' healing chambers and set him on the bed. She clung helplessly to Mary as Nostradamus carefully uncovered his wound and looked up at her. She nodded, secretly telling him she had had the same vision.<p>

"The cost of war will reach inside this castle." The Queen said. Katerina felt his breath hitch and covered her mouth as tears began to fall, Bash's dried blood on her hand. The King burst in the door not seconds later.

"How is he?"

"He's gravely injured." Nostradamus said. "I can tend the wound, ease the pain, but I make no guarentees."

"Father." Bash mumbled. Francis went down to his side. "The English….rode out from Calla to face us. We never made it to the ships. The slaughter…." He trailed off.

"He shouldn't be talking. I'll give him a potion, put him to sleep. Clear the room, it's the best thing for him."

"Katerina." Bash mumbled again. Katerina knelt down beside him. "I love you." Katerina's eyes filled with tears.

"Bash." Francis said, as Nostradamus put the potion to his lips, making him drink. "I'm so sorry."

"Come." Henry said. Mary took Katerina from the room. She couldn't see through all her tears. Mary quickly led her away and out the door. If Bash died, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Trying to figure out how to write with the whole BashMary thing and I have been busy with school. Review! **


	4. Hearts and Minds

**Hearts and Minds**

* * *

><p>Katerina's dress: Polyvore: tvdcjm<p>

* * *

><p>Katerina walked through the palace, looking over her shoulder once more as she walked to the healing chamber to find Bash. She was supposed to be outside, watching the archery match between Tomas and Francis with Mary and her friends, but she needed to see Bash. Ever since her first vision came true, she was hell bent on making sure Bash stayed alive.<p>

She entered the chamber to find Nostradamus tended to Bash. "Queen Mary is anxious to know how Bash is." She told him, hiding her own concern.

"The wound is closing." Nostradamus replied. "But the disease in his blood is spreading." Katerina let out a quivering breath. "If the fever doesn't break by tonight…."

"He could die." Katerina's voice seemed to tremble. "So soon."

"You're scaring the poor girl Nostradamus." Bash mumbled from his place in the bed. "Where's your chivalry?"

"Bash." Katerina said, dropping to her knees at his bed side. "How do you feel?" she asked him, taking his hand.

"Close to death, apparently." He paused. "Which feels more or less like it sounds."

"You need rest, Sebastian." Nostradamus said.

"What I need is water." He looked at Katerina. "Perhaps a bit more of that beautiful face." He said, stroking her's.

"I think I can manage that." She smiled. She sat at his bedside and when Nostradamus went to give him a drink, Katerina took it, nodding, and gave Bash some of the water.

"So will you run back to Mary with the troubling news?" Bash asked her. "Or will you stay and look death in the face."

"You forget my father died." She replied. "And I have seen many more. I'm not scared of death anymore." She paused. "I'm scared of being alone." She said, stroking his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this isn't helping him." Nostradamus spoke up.

"Every time I look at her I feel better, every time I look at you, I feel worse." Bash replied. "The prescription's clear, don't you think?"

Nostradamus nodded and left the room. Once the door was closed, Katerina kissed Bash. "Why must we hide, even from a man like Nostradamus?" She asked him.

"I have not told my father about our relations. I haven't gotten a chance. But I will get better and I will tell him of our love." Katerina looked down. "I will get better. I promise."

Bash grabbed Katerina's hand. "I'm just afraid. I know this is selfish, but I need you." Katerina said.

"It's not selfish." Bash said. "I need you too." Bash kissed her again. "Now are you going to run back to your sister, or are you going to stare death in the face." He said, raising an eyebrow. He still had his charm.

"I'll stay." She said in her best serious, brave voice. She reached over and picked up a book of mythology. "How about a story?" She filled through the pages, seeing stories of Norse, Roman, and Greek mythology. She stopped at a story of the Huntress. She smiled and began to read of her heroic and brave tales.

* * *

><p>Katerina felt a tear run down her cheek as she made her way back towards the festivities. She wiped it off as she walked down the corridor. She took in a deep breath, when there was the sound of heels behind her. "Katerina?" A voice asked. She turned, seeing Mary walking towards her. "Is everything alright?" Mary asked, hugging her sister. "Is Sebastian okay?"<p>

"He's about the same." Katerina said, feeling the tears start to come back up. "Nostradamus still does not think he will make it."

"Oh, Katerina, I'm so sorry." Mary hugged her sister again. "Why must the world be so unkind to us?"

"So I see you're not having much luck getting Henry to get rid of your marriage contract. These French men are so stubborn." Mary laughed at her sister's comment, but it faded away.

"I must have an audience with the King. It is the only way that I can get myself out of this marriage treaty and I can do what is best for my country." Katerina's eyebrows furrowed as she detected a slight hesitation in her sister's voice. But she knew if she brought it up, Mary would turn it around on her. Her country was what she cared about. That's what made her a great Queen.

"Then I wish you luck. Just watch out for Catherine and her flying insults." Mary chuckled at her sister's comment, before giving her a hug and departing, most likely going to see Henry. Katerina sighed. There was a small part of her that hoped Bash wouldn't survive. It was selfish of her, but if Mary got what she wanted, and a marriage with Portugal was made, she would have to leave France and Katerina would have to go with her. That would be worse than losing him through death.

* * *

><p>Katerina sat on her window seat, a book in her hand. She was trying her best to keep her mind off everything that was going on. She wanted to be with Bash, but he needed to rest and so this led her to a book. She turned the page when a knock came from her door. "Come in." she said.<p>

A servant walked in the room. "I'm so sorry to interrupt Lady Katerina, but the King has called an audience in the throne room.

"Thank you." Katerina said. The servant girl curtsied and left the room as Katerina began to walk out of the room. As she exited her room, she saw Kenna and Greer walking towards the throne room. "So I'm guessing everyone was called to join in." Katerina said as she walked up to them.

"King Henry must have some information on the English envoy." Kenna said.

"What envoy?" Katerina asked.

"That's right." Greer said. "You don't know. They think that Simon, the English envoy, supplied the troops with information, and that is why Bash and the men were attacked."

"We would have told you sooner, but we never saw you after you left the tournament." Lola said.

Katerina wrapped her arms around herself, her head dropping as she continued to walk towards the throne room. She could feel an arm around her, most likely Greer or Lola, but she didn't bother to look up. Once they all reached the throne room, Katerina looked up to see Henry and Catherine sitting on their thrones. She saw Francis standing there as well. He noticed her and quickly walked over to her, taking her from the group.

"I understand you've gone to see Bash." Francis said. Katerina looked away. "Katerina I know about you. And I don't disapprove. I would just like know what my brother's condition is."

"He's the same, mostly. The wound is closing, but his fever is cause for alarm." Katerina said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Did Simon really do this?"

"We have a witness, but we need Mary's help." Francis turned and so did Katerina. They watched as Mary walked into the throne room. She looked at Katerina and Francis before walking towards the King and Queen. Francis walked Katerina back to the girls.

Mary curtsied to the King. "And how may I help France, Your Majesty?" She asked him.

"These English." Henry started. "He keep them at court to help keep peace, but it appears they don't want peace."

"Their envoy, Simon," Catherine said. "Was overheard boasting at a local tavern about his role in the ambush. How he warned his countrymen of our soldiers' movements."

"The trouble is to condemn a diplomat we need testimony no nation can question." Henry added. "A witness whose word is unassailable."

"Instead we have her." Catherine motioned to a woman as she said this. Everyone turned. The woman had blonde hair and pink cheeks. Her clothes were worn and clung to her figure. She was obviously a prostitute.

Francis walked over to Mary and whispered something to her. Mary turned back to Henry and Catherine. "You want me to put my name to her words?"

Francis whispered to her again and this time, Mary looked over at Katerina before walking over to the woman. "What is your name?" she asked her.

"Judith, milady." She added a small curtsy.

"And you saw Simon with your own eyes, Judith?"

"Yeah. And I heard them call him by name, too. He had a f…..a fine face, and posh clothe, and that medallion around his neck. The one with the sun's rays."

"The royal English seal. Now, you know that this seal means he is a very powerful man, and that he can hurt you. But you came forward anyway. Why?"

"I heard how those Englishmen talked." Judith said, her voice quiet. "Playing games with other men's lives."

Mary seemed to be thinking before she turned around the face the King and Queen, as well as Francis. "If I sign my name to her statement, will you release me from my engagement to Francis?" All eyes were on the King as he slowly nodded. "Very well then."

"Notify the executioner." Henry exclaimed. "The English spy will lose his head at the Michaelmas banquet."

Katerina felt a tingle up her spine as an image flashed in front of her. It was herself in the woods, a sword in her hand.

"Katerina?" She turned, seeing Greer with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, everything is fine."

* * *

><p>"The engagements been official less than an hour and you're already packing?" Greer asked as she and the other girls walked into Mary's room.<p>

"I have no choice." Mary said, as she folded some of her clothes. "I'm going to Portugal in two days, right after the Michaelmas banquet."

"You're leaving?" Aylee asked. "What about us? You don't want us to come with you."

"Of course I do." Mary exclaimed. "More than anything. But I do have a choice. I can't ask you to come with me when none of you expected to live in Portugal. You all moved from Scotland to be here in France."

"No Mary." Lola said. "We left here to be with you."

"So you'll come with me?"

"Of course we will." All the girls except Katerina and surprisingly Kenna responded.

"I don't deserve any of you." Mary said, sitting down.

"You deserve to marry some you love." Greer said, sitting beside her. "Or at least like."

"Kings and Queens don't have that luxury." Mary said, looking up at Katerina. She felt a tear run down her face. She quickly wiped it away before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked. Katerina stopped, her back to the girls.

"To pack." She replied, hoping her voice didn't crack from sadness. She reached her room and asked for her servant to stop cleaning to leave. She walked over to her bed and laid down, burying her face in the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Katerina slowly opened the door to Nostradamus' chambers, entering quietly. She saw Bash lying there, asleep. She quickly walked over to him and knelt by his side, taking his hand in her hand. She began to kiss each of his knuckles as tears ran down her face. With Mary and Francis' engagement off, she would now have to follow Mary, according to her agreement with Marie De 'Guise. She would have to leave France and most importantly, leave Bash.<p>

"Why are you crying?" Katerina looked up and saw Bash staring at her, sleep still in his eyes. "What could it be now? You have cried over me too much."

"It's not just you. It's Mary." Bash raised an eyebrow. "Henry has released her from her engagement to Francis. So that means we will be leaving for Portugal so Mary can marry Tomas."

"We?"

"Obviously myself and the other ladies. They won't leave Mary, and according to my deal with Marie, I must go to. I must leave you."

"No." Bash said. "I've just gotten to know you. I want to know you more. I don't care what some self-righteous Queen Mother has to say about it. If you do me the honor, I would want you to stay with me here. In France. I know it isn't much. We're both bastard and one day I may fall out of Henry's favor, but I love you. I want to be with you forever."

Katerina smiled and stood up to kiss Bash. "I would like to stay with you as well." Bash smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, when the door to the chambers opened and Francis walked in.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." He said.

"You're not." Katerina replied. "I was just leaving." She turned to Bash and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to talk to Mary," before kissing cheek and exiting the room, but not before putting a hand on Francis' shoulder.

* * *

><p>Katerina walked through the palace, a newfound courage and happiness filling her up. She decided on no more tears. It wasn't the time for this. Bash had just truly declared his love for her and she was going to stay with him, no matter what happened. She was on her way to Mary's room, when she met her sister, who was smiling as well.<p>

"Katerina!" She exclaimed. "I wanted to talk to you, especially after what happened."

"I need to talk to you too."

"Me first. I know that you have great feelings for Sebastian and….although you are my sister, and I would love to have you by my side…..I meant what I said. I want you to stay her in France, if that is what you choose."

"Are you sure Mary? You are young and you just said it yourself that you need me."

"I will learn and grow to not need you. Even if you are my sister, I can't rely on you forever. You would have no happiness and I do not want that for you."

Katerina smiled and hugged her sister, the two laughing. The walked arm and arm into Mary's room, but it stopped when they saw Tomas standing there with his servant Miguel.

"Tomas." Mary said, her tone changed.

"Forgive me Mary." Tomas said. "I need to see you and I couldn't wait for formalities. I would like to discuss some…rules, and your lady, your sister, should hear them, too."

"Rules?" Mary asked.

"Rules you will live by in Portugal. You seem to believe that until you're married to me you're somehow free. If so, you're mistaken."

"I'm sorry My Lord." Katerina said, stepping in front of her sister. "But I don't know if I like the tone you are using with my sister."

"Well Lady Katerina, do you have whipping boys in Scotland?"

"Whipping boys?" Mary asked. "Well s-some use them, but…"

"Good. Miguel is now your whipping boy." Tomas turned and backhanded Miguel, causing Mary and Katerina to both jump. "That is for the offense of questioning me."

"Tomas please.."

And he hit Miguel again. "That is for interrupting me." Mary and Katerina both stayed quiet. "Much better. You're bound by a treaty agreed by your betters: your uncle, myself, and King Henry. And if you're not impressed by the treaty, maybe you will be by this: My ships made your country safe, but….I can remove them as easily as this." Tomas picked up a glass out of Mary's things and dropped it on the ground, causing it to shatter. "Whatever freedoms or actions, or thought you were given by Francis, forget them. When I am King, I will rule like most kings: What belongs to my queen belongs to me. For Miguel's sake….I hope we are clear. Are we?"

"Yes. My Lord." Mary said. "Quite clear."

Tomas nodded and quickly left the room, Miguel on his heels. As soon as he left, Mary let out a sigh, leaning on the table for support. "Mary, you cannot marry him." Katerina said, putting an arm around her sister. I beg of you."

"Katerina you heard him."

"But you are Queen. There has to be some other way."

"If there was some other option, don't you think I would take it? I have to marry Tomas, no matter who he is, no matter my feelings…because I am a queen. I have no other option." Katerina sighed and hugged her sister, Mary hugging back. Katerina felt one tear fall from Mary's cheek onto her shoulder. Katerina was clear of one thing now. Even if she loved Bash and he loved her, there was no way she was leaving her sister. Not now, and not ever.

* * *

><p>The next day, Katerina half-heartedly looked through the pile of costumes for the Michaelmas banquet with the other girls. She had spent all night with Mary in her room, packing and talking, that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell Bash her decision yet. She needed to tell him soon, because they were leaving after the banquet.<br>"Well I would never know there's a costume banquet in an hour from the faces I see." Mary said, taking Katerina out of her thoughts.

"How can you be so cheerful knowing how soon we're leaving?" Lola asked.

"Should I spend my last hours in France with moping and tears?"

"Don't forget pinning and regret." Kenna added, as the girls went back to looking.

"Mary's right." Greer suddenly said. "What's the matter with us? Why wallow in misery if we have a choice? Why not use the hours we have left to seize some pleasure while we still can?"

"Yes some pleasure." Kenna said, holding up a costume. "Or perhaps some spite."

"A lovely wood sprite!" Katerina exclaimed. "France will never forget you."

"I hope that they won't." She added, walking away. Greer held up two costumes.  
>"You're going in a footman's livery?" Aylee asked her.<p>

"Yes, why not?" Greer asked. "But in case I change my mind, I'll take both." Katerina chuckled as she, Aylee, and Lola walked away with their costumes. Mary turned to her sister.

"How about you?" Mary asked. "I'm thinking that you and I should both go as Huntresses. Give France something powerful and beautiful to remember us by." Katerina laughed and picked up an ornate black mask.

"I agree." She said, showing the mask to Mary. "And I have the perfect dress to go with this."

* * *

><p>Katerina walked across the grounds, her dress flowing in the wind. It was a black dress with gold detailing in the bodice. It was strapless and hugged her body tight, leaving no real imagination for anyone. The skirt was very flowy and she wore an actual black and gold designed bow and arrow over her back and shoulder. It had been her father's and he had left it to her before his passing. She also wore the mask, but she added a little gold outlining to it.<p>

She had been told Bash was outside, most likely not helping his injury and she was looking for him. She finally spotted him on the lawns and run over to him. "There you are!" She exclaimed, drawing his attention from the sword he tried so hard to swing around. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She quickly kissed him on the cheek before steeping back. Bash chuckled. "What?"

"I know you. I met you in a dream I had from that book of Norse gods and goddesses we read." Katerina smiled. "The reality is better."

"Are you should be swinging that sword. Your wound could reopen, and then what would we do."

"You would fix me." Bash said with a smile. Katerina chuckled. "Besides, better my sword reopen it then someone else's." He looked behind her. "Aha! St. Michael aren't you?" She turned and saw Francis walking up to them. "Better be a real sword if you plan to slay Lucifer."

"Or I could use one of Katerina's arrows." He said. "You had to bring up Tomas?"

"I don't understand how he changed so quickly." Katerina said. "Before Mary said yes, Tomas seemed a whole other person."

"He was desperate." Francis said. "He'd been looking for a queen all over the continent. No doubt to make sure the Pope declare him legitimate. Of course he'd put on an act if it got him what he wanted."

"Well he got bloody lucky didn't he?" Bash asked. "If I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Mary wouldn't be marrying him."

"Say that again." Katerina and Francis both said. Francis looked at her, the two having the same idea. "If our men hadn't been ambushed, then Mary wouldn't need his men, or his marriage proposal." Francis said.

"We need to get to Mary." Katerina said. The three made their way into the castle and into the court room. When they entered the room, Katerina's eyes immediately went to Mary and Tomas in the center of the room. She walked over to him, Bash and Francis on her tail.

"Must I send for your whipping boy?" Tomas said.

"Let go of her!" Katerina said, ripping her sister away from him. Francis pushed Tomas away from the two women, trying to keep them safe.

"You've forgotten our talk." Tomas said. "Mary is my fiancé now."

"You came here almost a crown prince, but not quite." Francis started. "You needed a Queen to seal your deal with the Pope. And when Mary needed troops sent to her country, you were suddenly there to help, because my men were ambushed—"

"On a tip from a spy in court." Mary finished. "A spy we assumed was Simon."

"When Tomas had a far better motive." Katerina spit out. Tomas grabbed Mary's hand again, causing her pain.

"If you're accusing the next King of Portugal; I hope you have proof."

"We'll have proof soon enough. In the meantime, let go of my sister." Katerina stared at Tomas until the man let go and stormed away. Mary hugged her sister and then looked at the boys.

"Are you all right?" Francis asked.

"Yes. You said you'd have proof?" Mary asked. "Did you mean his valet Miguel?"

"Tomas could not have acted alone."

"He hates his master. I think he'll help us if we can protect him."

"We will. I've sent guards to find him."

"If Simon is innocent, and the woman whose words Mary signed her name to lied, she's a pawn in this King's game as much as Mary is." Katerina said. "She might help us, too. Otherwise, if Simon dies wrongly, you both will have war with England. And we can't let that happen."

"I will find the woman." Mary said. "You two find Miguel." She said, looking at Bash and Francis, before walking away and exiting the throne room.

"Well you heard her." Bash said. The boys were about to leave when Katerina stopped them.

"I'm going to help you." She said.

"Katerina, no. It's too dangerous." Bash argued. "Tomas is dangerous."

"If Mary can help, I can help. He hurt my family. I want him to pay for what he's done."

* * *

><p>The boys reluctantly agreed to let Katerina help them. They split up to try and find Miguel, and Katerina met them back outside. "Miguel wasn't in his chambers, but a footman said he saw him leaving with Tomas, heading for the game trails."<p>

"Hunting, now?" Bash asked.

"Tomas must want to kill Miguel before anyone talks to him." Francis said.

"We need to go after him." Katerina said, turning towards the stables. She waited for the boys to say something but they didn't. "You're actually going to let me come?" She asked as they gathered their horses.

"You would probably come either way." Bash said, giving her a kiss before mounting his horse.

* * *

><p>The three rode off into the woods and tied up their horses not to far from the main hunting trail, before making the rest of the way on foot. As they reached the main area, Katerina spotted Tomas, his bow pointed at Miguel. She quickly grabbed her bow and pulled out an arrow. "No!" she cried, sending the arrow just past Tomas' head and into a tree trunk. Tomas aimed at them and they hid behind a fallen tree. "Run Miguel!" Katerina exclaimed.<p>

She saw Tomas shoot an arrow into Miguel and Bash got up, running at him. He took out his sword, knocking down Tomas' bow and aiming at his neck. "Don't kill him." Francis exclaimed, running to his brother. "We need his confession." Francis and Katerina both ran over to Miguel, as Bash replied, "I'm trying very hard not to.

"Miguel. You're alive." Katerina said, going over to him. "Don't worry, we can get this arrow out."

"I'm afraid of him." Miguel replied. Bash looked over at the three and with that, Tomas drew his sword, knocking Bash's out of the way. The two began to fight. Francis stood and drew his bow and arrow, trying to get a good shot. Tomas eventually knocked Bash on the ground and Katerina saw blood as his wound opened. Francis drew his sword and ran towards Tomas.

Katerina followed close behind as the two began to fight, picking up Bash's sword. "You're going to lose." She heard Tomas say to Francis. "You never learned how to take like a bastard learns. Take a crown, take a woman, take a life!"

"Well take this!" Katerina screamed and ran towards him. She swung the sword at him, just barely missing and the two began to fight. Francis joined in, but he wasn't holding up, as he knocked Francis into a tree trunk. Katerina went for a swing and Tomas elbowed her in the ribs, maneuvering around her. She flew to the ground with a thud, and began to back away from Tomas. He stuck his sword in the ground and began stalking towards her. He picked up his bow and arrow, aiming it at her, but Bash threw a dagger at his leg, causing him to drop it.

This gave Francis enough time to go after him with his sword, before pulling out a dagger and holding it at Tomas' chest. "If you kill me," Tomas panted. "You'll have war. But if you let me go with Mary, you'll have peace." Katerina slowly reached over and grabbed Tomas' bow, and grabbed out one of her arrows.

"When they take off your head, I'll remember the men you killed." Francis replied. "And Mary." Katerina saw Tomas reach for the dagger in his leg.  
>"No!" Katerina yelled, shooting the arrow at his shoulder, it lodging in. Tomas groaned in pain, just before Francis pierced the dagger into his heart, killing him. Tomas feel on the ground dead. Katerina started to get up, and gathered her arrows as Francis went over to help Bash up. He extended out a shaking hand.<br>"Can you ride?" Francis asked. "We have to get back before they execute Simon." Francis helped Bash stand up and Bash put a hand on his brother's shoulders.

"Killing isn't supposed to be easy. If your hands weren't shaking, you'd be him."

* * *

><p>The three returned to the palace as quickly as they could. A few guards took Tomas' body of Bash's horse and dragged him into the throne room, as Bash and Katerina helped support Miguel. "Make way!" Francis exclaimed. The guards threw Tomas' body on the ground. "This is your spy. We have witnesses."<p>

"Two of them." Katerina turned and saw Mary behind them with Judith. There were audible gasps from everyone in the room.

"Now," Katerina started. "I suggest you let the envoy go. Or do you want war with England?"

* * *

><p>"Lord Westbrook, are you pleased that England has made you their new envoy to Portugal?" Henry asked, as Simon stood before himself and Catherine in the throne room.<p>

"He's pleased Portugal paid him a King's ransom to stay quiet about what Tomas did to him." Francis whispered to Bash and Katerina, getting a chuckle from her. She wrapped looped her arm tighter around Bash, laying on his shoulder.

"Well, with respect, I'm pleased to be leaving here alive, Majesty." Simon replied to Henry.  
>"Please thank Portugal's King for the sacrifice of his son Tomas." Catherine added. "Who saved his life to protect our son from a stag's horns while hunting."<p>

"As to the vile rumors Tomas plotted against France, tell the king we will ignore them if he will accept our sentiments." Henry told Simon.

"Since Portugal's King had no knowledge of any plot, I'm confident he will accept." Simon replied. "The matter will be forgotten by all of us. And history, too, no doubt." Mary walked towards Simon as he turned and he whispered to her, Mary replying, before Simon exited the room. Katerina walked over to her sister, a book of parchment in her hand and the two curtsied to Henry and Catherine.

"Mary, Queen of Scots, France is pleased to reinstate our marriage treaty with your country." Henry told Mary. "As soon as negotiations—"

"Thank you, Your Grace." Mary said, interrupting. "Scotland is pleased."

"Oh yes it is Your Majesty." Katerina added. "Especially since, this time, you and Claude will be allow my sister and me to guide negotiations."

"For God's sake." Catherine mumbled.

"Mary, I don't think—"

"In the view of the role Scotland played in resolving your troubles with Portugal, and in preventing the wrongful execution of a diplomat, we not only staved off war with England, but also spared our ally, France, considerable embarrassment." Katerina said, interrupting this time.

"Which is why I am sure you will want to improve the terms, committing enough strength to keep your ally safe against England." Mary said, as Katerina opened the book, her marriage contract to Mary.

"Yes, of course." Henry said. "Let's continue." Mary looked at her sister, and the two smiled, knowing that they had finally won a battle here in France.

* * *

><p>"That was quite a marvelous spectacle you and Mary put on." Bash told Katerina as the two walked arm and arm through the castle hallways. Bash couldn't help but smile at how the torch light dance off Katerina' hair.<p>

"It wasn't easy." Katerina said. "But I feel we have finally done something good, not only for Scotland but for ourselves."

"I have learned not to underestimate you. And not just in politics. You are very good with a sword and bow."

"I learned, against Marie's wishes, obviously. I was different than most girls."

"Oh yes you are." Bash said, stopping them. He cupped Katerina's cheek. "But in the best way possible." And with that he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this took so long! Life has just been so busy, but I found Inspiration and wrote! I promise I will update as soon as I can. <strong>


	5. A Chill in the Air

**A Chill in the Air**

* * *

><p>Katerina walked through the palace gardens and into the building that was housing the festivities. This was one of the best parts about being in French court. Back home in Scotland, Marie would always hide Katerina away and not let her participate in any of the fun, because she was ashamed of who she was. Now she felt like a regular person. Well, in the best way a royal bastard could feel normal.<p>

She looked around, trying to find Bash, who promised he would meet her here. But alas, she could not find him. She did however, spot her friends and sister talking to an older man. Katerina walked over, sliding her arm through Mary's. This made her look and smile at her older sister.

"And then you write your regrets on this ribbon, tie them to the stern, and watch as they sail away." The old man demonstrated for the girls.

"What a lovely tradition." Mary told him with a smile.

"Katerina?" The girls turned, and a smile grew on Katerina's face as she watched Bash walk up to the girls. He extended his hand, and she took it, him kissing her smooth skin. Bash brought her in tightly for a hug, before looking back at Mary. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually enjoying your time in court."

"Enjoying the harvest festival." Kenna mumbled. Bash looked at the other girls.

"Kenna. Aylee. Greer. Lola." He acknowledged the others.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Mary replied. "Hello, Bash."

"So what's brought about this change?" Bash asked. "Not that I'm complaining. To see you smile is to feel the sun, Your Grace." He paused. "Because I know when you smile, this one smiles as well." He bent down and kissed Katerina softly on the lips.

"Do you flirt with everyone?" Katerina asked, teasing him.

"Absolutely everyone." He replied with a chuckle.

"Well, you'll find I'm not difficult to please." Katerina said, "Just don't make an attempt on my sister's life and you'll find we both can be quite gay."

"Mm, is that all it takes?"

"That, and your brother." Mary added. Katerina smiled at her.

"Well, I hope to get sauced at your wedding." Bash said, raising his glass. He bent down and whispered in Katerina's ear. "Follow me."

Katerina looked up at the girls and then over to the corner. "Greer, Lord Castleroy has been staring at you all morning." Katerina said. "If you'd excuse me." Katerina and Bash chuckled when they heard Greer exclaim, "Well, don't look!", as they walked away.

"You are very skilled at getting away." Bash complemented her.

"Only when it's to get away so I can be with you." Katerina said, the smile still plastered on her face. She reached for Bash's mug and took a drink, surprising him.

"And a girl who can drink beer. Where have you been all my life?"

"Under the guard of a strict Queen Mother." She replied, giving him back the mug. "Are you feeling better?"

"I always feel better when I'm with you."

Katerina scoffed. "You weren't lying! You do flirt with everyone."

"But it is you who is my favorite." The two laughed again, and Katerina watched as Francis handed Mary a boat. She sighed and laid her head on Bash's chest as he held her. Katerina loved the sight of her sister being happy. There was almost nothing else in the world that brought her this joy. But that quickly changed.

A guard walked up to Francis, telling him something, as a young woman was brought into the festivities. Katerina felt Bash stiffened beside her and he walked to the two over the Mary, as Francis hugged the girl.

"That poor girl." Mary said, having noticed the two had joined her. "Who is she?

"She's Olivia d'Amencourt." Bash replied. "Her family lived at court, for a time. I believe they shared a mathematics tutor."

"Mathematics?" Mary asked, but soon realized what Bash meant. "I see. And when did their mutual education end?"

"Oh, she left a few months before you arrived."

"Brokenhearted?" Katerina asked. Bash didn't say anything. He simply took another drink from his mug.

"Bash, it's all right." Mary told him. "Tell me."

"Yes." Bash confirmed. "He was."

"Oh." Mary replied. "If you will excuse me." And with that, Mary walked off, most likely going back to the castle.

"So Olivia and Francis were…friends?" Katerina asked, putting a lot of emphasis on friends.

"Yes. For quite some time." Bash replied. "I believe there was even an incident in the boating house once."

"Oh God." Katerina sighed. "Do you think Francis will go back to her? He has just opened up to Mary."

"I don't really know. Before Mary came along, my brother was a very spirited man. He had many friends."

"You don't have to be soft with me Bash. You can just say it. Olivia and Francis were lovers."

"I know. But I thought since we were in public, we could keep that to a minimum." Katerina's face began to turn red, as she looked around at all the people around them. Bash chuckled. "It's fine. No need to be embarrassed." He paused and held up a coin. "Come on. I want to buy you a boat."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Katerina found herself laying on a dais in the throne room with the other girls. It seemed like Greer's meeting with Castleroy didn't turn out so well. "It's a talent really." Greer continued to rant. "No matter what the topic, he can wind it back to pepper." The other girls laughed, but Aylee frowned from her spot in the chair. The book she was holding was the reason why. "Sorry, sorry, go on." Greer told her.<p>

Aylee nodded and began again. "Et vacet annalis—"

"I bring up politics." Greer interrupted her. ""Pepper transactions are a political minefield." History? "The peppercorn has a storied past.""

"I doubt he'd wind Virgil back to pepper." Aylee said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, stop. We know what happens. He wanders around Troy for another 100 stanzas." Suddenly, Greer's eyes darted to the doorway as the other ladies in the room grew quiet. "Shh, it's Olivia."

"She looks mortified." Katerina heard Mary mumble. The sound of heels caused Katerina to turn her head. Catherine had got up from her place at the table.

"You and I find ourselves strangely aligned for once." Catherine spat out, before leaving the room, as others seemed to be doing as well.

"Are people leaving?" Lola asked.

"She dislikes Olivia more than you?" Aylee asked Mary.

"Apparently." Mary replied.

"Why would Olivia return here?" Lola asked.

"With the prince's favor, she can find a match." Katerina simply said. "If need be, Francis could force the issue."

"Who would willingly take used property?" Greer asked. "Even a royal's."

"Well, it sounds like there were real feelings there." Kenna said. "Should she be punished forever?"

"Her station's fallen. She doesn't belong at court."

"Well, some might say the same of you."

This got Greer upset. "Because I don't have a title. How dare you."

"Stop, please." Mary said, preventing the two from jumping on each other. "There's enough ill will at court today." Mary moved to get up, causing Katerina to get out of her way. The other ladies in the room mumbled as Mary talked to Olivia and brought her over to the other girls. "Come, sit with me and my friends. I'm afraid there's not going to be much Virgil. Everybody's too excited about the Harvest Festival. And the beginning of the Blood Month. They've been slaughtering in the kitchens all week. Out with the old, in with the new." Mary motioned for Olivia to sit down next to Katerina. "I heard that your things were still missing. Perhaps I could lend you a dress for the festival if you'd like."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Olivia replied. She looked like she had no idea what to say to the young queen.

* * *

><p>Katerina walked down the hallway towards Mary's room. "Please tell my sister I am here to see her." She told the guard stationed at her door. He nodded and went inside, announcing her. Katerina thanked the man and went inside, going straight to her sister, who sat on the window seat. "What is it Mary?" She asked, in an urgent voice. "I got your summons."<p>

"It's Olivia. She told me she wants to offer herself up to Francis as a prospect for marriage."

"What? She can't do that! Scotland has a binding marriage contract with France. You both have been engaged since you were six!"

"Apparently that doesn't matter." Mary paused. "Before she left, Francis talked to Olivia about marriage. Olivia's wealthy. Francis could ask to break the contract."

"He wouldn't do that."

"For Olivia he might." And that's when Mary began to cry. Katerina pulled her sister close, and began to shush her.

"It's alright." Katerina said, in a soothing voice. "This has to be Catherine's work."

"Why would you say that? She seemed to dislike Olivia."

"But that doesn't mean she wouldn't love to have a non-Queen as her daughter-in-law. We just need to find someone who will take Olivia away from the palace. That way she is out of you and Francis' lives forever."

The door to the room opened. "Lady Keena, Your Grace." Kenna entered, the door closing behind her. "Katerina! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What is it?"

"Bash returned from the woods. The servants said he brought one of Olivia's drivers back. He was alive, but is being taken to Nostradamus. They say he was being used as a sacrifice."

Mary gasped and looked at Katerina. "Don't worry." Katerina said. "You just need to find some place for Olivia to go. I promise I will be back to help you later." Katerina kissed the top of Mary's head and left, heading for Nostradamus' quarters.

There was no one posted at the door when she arrived, so she simply walked in. She found Nostradamus and Bash standing over a man with great wounds. "Katerina, what are you doing here?" Bash asked.

"I heard about what happened. I wanted to make sure you were alright. Where you attacked?"

"No. I'm fine."

Katerina looked at the man laying where Bash had laid not a few weeks ago. "Will he be alright?"

"It is too soon to tell." Nostradamus replied. Katerina looked at the man. It was the first time he had acknowledged her since Bash was hurt.

"I'm going to go talk to Olivia." Bash told Katerina. "See if she remembers anything else from the attack." He turned Katerina towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I will see you later for the festivities."

"Just be careful. Two Stuart sisters don't need to lose their men to her." Bash chuckled and kissed Katerina on the forehead before leaving. He was gone. She was no alone with Nostradamus.

"Before you say anything," Nostradamus started, tending to the man. "I have told you all I know."

"So you haven't had more visions? You haven't seen anything else pertaining to the future?" He did not answer her. "I don't understand what's going on!" She exclaimed. "My whole life, I have never had one of these visions and now when I come to French Court, I'm thrust into a life where I can see the pain and suffering of my friends. I don't want this."

"No one does." Nostradamus finally answered. "Do you think I wanted this? This is a curse, one that you and I have to bear. It's been with you your whole life, but something here triggered it, and you must live with that." He paused, seeing the tears pool in the young woman's eyes. "You are forced to see what will happen. I'm sorry."

"The lion will fight the dragon in a field of poppies." She said. "That's the only one that came true." She paused. "Is Francis going to die?"

Nostradamus stood. "What have you seen?"

"Only glimpses. Francis falling on his knees. Mary crying with blood on her hands. And every night I wake to a vision of a beautiful white tree that bleeds blood. I know someone is going to die, and all signs point to him. Is it true?"

"I had the same vision when you and your sister first came to court."

Katerina became angry. "So you're saying Mary is going to kill Francis?" Nostradamus remained silent. "I was right. You are a terrible man."

"I'm only telling you what I see. You will soon see it to." Katerina scoffed. "You say I'm the monster, but you've seen visions I have not. If you love your sister enough, take them in strides. Do not tell her, but do not let them come true. For the sake of her, and for France."

* * *

><p>The next day, Katerina was still on edge from what Nostradamus said. He claimed she was now in charge of changing a future she so desperately did not want to see. She took another glass of wine from a server's plate and began to drink. "Woah, you might want to slow down there." Katerina turned as Bash walked up to her.<p>

"I'm just on edge about Olivia. She's tearing Mary and Francis apart."

"You know you don't have to worry about your sister so much. It's driving you to drink."

"Well look who's talking." Katerina looked him up and down. "What's that? Your third beer?" Bash raised an eyebrow. Katerina sighed. "I'm sorry. I am on edge. About a lot more then that actually."

"Well you need to relax." Bash said, stroking her cheek. Katerina kissed his fingers

"My Lord." Katerina and Bash both turned, seeing Nostradamus. "May I have a word?" He asked Bash.

"Excuse me." Bash said, kissing her hand and the two walked over to the side. Katerina leaned in and started taking sips of her drink as she listened in.

"The driver has died, unfortunately." Nostradamus said. "Yet, in light of our previous conversation, I thought you might be interested in what he talked about before he passed over. He spoke of the pagans need for the fresh blood sacrifice. Their god is more like the devil. A devil on this earth. He heard them talk of a creature."

"A creature?" Bash asked.

"A bargain they've struck with a being who resides in the woods, in the dark. In a cave somewhere only a chosen few know of. They give it blood, or it drains them of life."

Katerina watched Bash stiffened and thanked Nostradamus for the information, before walking back over to Katerina. He took another drink. "Maybe you need to relax too." Katerina said. "Why don't you go to the water's edge by the rocks, and I'll bring us a bottle of wine?"

"That's sound great." Bash kissed Katerina hard, before walking off and out the door.

* * *

><p>"Katerina!" A voice exclaimed. Katerina turned and saw Francis coming towards her. Katerina -wrapped her cloak tightly around the wine bottle as she walked over and met him. "Katerina, have you seen Mary?"<p>

"No I haven't." Katerina looked around and partially took out the bottle of wine out from her cloak and smiled. "I've been a little busy getting something for Bash and I." She noticed the look on Francis' face. "Is everything all right?"

"I hope so." Francis said with a sigh. "I lost my temper and I wish I hadn't. She irritates me like no other."

"But there's hope in that." Katerina said with a smile. "Come on. I'll help you find her. Just let me go give this to Bash." Francis smiled and extended an arm to Katerina. She happily took it and they made their way down to the lake where she had left Bash.

As they got closer, Katerina noticed Mary sitting beside him and the two were talking. She was about to call to them, when Mary kissed Bash. Katerina felt Francis stiffened beside her as he stopped in his tracks. She felt her heart skip a beat. The two separated and exchanged words before Bash pulled Mary back to him and kissed her again. Katerina dropped the wine bottle on the ground and turned, running towards the castle, not even looking back to see how Francis responded.

* * *

><p>Katerina tried to wipe away her tears as she walked through the castle's halls, making her way to her room. How could Mary and Bash do such a thing? Most importantly Mary. She was her sister and a queen. And she had Francis. She seemed happy with him. She should have listened to Lola when she said Bash was a flirt. She had already known that he was, because of stories she heard. But she thought that he was different because of her. She thought she was changing him. Boy, was she wrong.<p>

Katerina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the kitchen boy, until she walked into him. "I'm so sorry, Your Grace." The kitchen boy said.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you alright, your grace?" he asked, seeing the sadness on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." The kitchen boy raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing you would be interested in."

"Well how can I judge what I want to hear about if I don't hear it?"

Katerina chuckled. "It's a man. I…I saw him kissing another person."

"It sounds to me like he is a man that does not deserve someone like you."

Katerina smiled. "Thank you for saying that." She went to wipe her eyes with her hand, but he handed her a rolled up handkerchief.

"Keep it." He said. "But don't cry over him any longer." The kitchen boy bowed and walked past her. Katerina wiped her eyes with it, but felt something inside the handkerchief. She slowly unrolled it and held up what was inside.

It was a black necklace, shaped like antlers.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I have not updated this story in a while. But I've still been giving such positive feedback, that I found the inspiration to continue. I have plans for coming episode as well as just story line. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and want more. Please review!<strong>


End file.
